In various outdoor recreational activities, such as hunting, fishing, camping, back-packing, etc., particularly in wilderness areas, it is frequently necessary for participants to provide wood cutting capabilities. One of the most efficient wood cutting devices is the bucksaw, but conventional bucksaw assemblies have definite limitations particularly as to size, bulk, and portability. The relative bulk and weight of conventional bucksaw assemblies, the necessity of shielding the blade to eliminate the risk of personal injury, dulling the teeth of the blade or damage to other equipment tend to limit the application of bucksaws to normal wood cutting operations. Thus there is a need in the art for providing the cutting capabilities of the bucksaw in a form adaptable for the outdoor recreational activities of hunting, fishing, camping, back-packing, etc.